


The Sweetest Torment

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [81]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring Harry, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Hair Braiding, M/M, poetic harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry adores braiding Draco's hair.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	The Sweetest Torment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slytherco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/gifts), [sassybipotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybipotter/gifts).



> For the gorgeously lovely sassybipotter, based on your Drarry artwork and to the lovely slytherco, who is a fabulous friend.

Harry has a particular yen for Draco’s hair. He fancies that a piece of sunlight must have fell to Earth, for nothing worldly could be this gossamer-soft and ethereal. Harry tells his lover this while braiding his hair.

Draco smirks at Harry’s description. “You’re _tormenting_ me with your clumsy fingers and florid metaphors, Potter.” 

“I can’t help it,” Harry admits. “I love you.” He ties the plait, and kisses Draco’s head. “You’re exquisite.”

Draco admires his reflection in the mirror. “No-one cares for me like you,” Draco says. “Take me to bed, Harry. Torment me just a tiny bit more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
